Big Time Love or Friends?
by The Orange Knight
Summary: 6 best friends get a record deal with Gustavo Rocque and meet BTR! When love spurs will friendships be betrayed, broken and un-repairable? Can these 6 best friends handle the Big Time Love Pressure or their friendships crumble? Was Big Time Love Pressure!
1. OC's Needed

**Need OCs!**

**I'm starting a new story (even though I still have a couple to start) and I need lots of OCs! Well, maybe not lot's but I think 6 is a large number!**

**Anyway, I need 6 OC's and I want this story to have LOVE TRIANGLES….yay! But here's the summary:**

_6 best friends get a record deal with Gustavo Rocque and along the way meet BTR! Love will spur and friendships will be betrayed, broken and maybe un-repairable. Can these 6 best friends handle the Big Time Pressure or will sides be taken and fights break out as their record deal and the lives they know crumble to the ground?_

**So there's the summary. Does it sound good? The story may have to go up to rated T but I'm not sure yet. Here's the app:**

Name (First, middle, last):

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Personality:

Color:

Movies:

Books:

Songs:

Family:

Life Story:

Hometown:

Hobbies:

Big time rush BOYS (pick the two you want the love triangle to be in):

Something I missed:


	2. Winners!

**Okay! So I know I just posted this app earlier but already I fell in love with these six characters and ideas are flooding my mind and if I don't stop this app I'll get more and more and I don't think I could handle that so heres the winners:**

_Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen_- Hazel Elizabeth Davenport

_Logan Henderson Is Mine_- Sophia Rikki Thompson

_TheRescuer2_- Holly Grace Carter

_Emobabyx33_- Ariana Hope Torres

_outerbanks_- Sirena Marie Magenson

_Mt. Santa_- Evangeline Amber Rose

**Thank you to all of you who sent app's in, I loved them all except for one but that was one my best friend sent in as a joke because she knew I'd hate it, (thnx Sun) but anyway thank you all! And I hope I don't let you down in the future!**

**Oh and please, if you find that I write something (or NOT write something) about your character that you disagree with or want really badly, please PM me and tell me so I can add it or find a way to undo it! **

**Love,**

**Evy Xoxo**


	3. Prologue

**So this is just a prologue telling how the girls got to the Palmwoods because I really cannot write something like that on my life so in other words, this might suck. But I am putting the first chapter up today as well so I can get it started without leaving it on a weird not-so-well written prologue but anyways….Enjoy! And…REVIEW!**

**Holly's Pov**

"This is so COOL!" Sophia bounced over excitedly from the limo seat next to me, affectively slipping off the seat and landing on her butt with a loud thud.

"Sophia, you have to calm down!" Evangeline said from her seat across from me.

Sophia and Evangeline are two of my five best friends. The other three, Hazel, Ariana and Sirena, are in the limo with us too. We are all best friends but I have come to realize that we are all very different.

Hazel is probably my closest friend of all of them. I can tell you almost anything about her. Her full name is Hazel Elizabeth Davenport. She's from Amarillo, Texas and she has brown curly hair and large brown eyes, is 5'3 and looks a lot like Demi Lovato. Some of her favorite things include Harry Potter and the color purple and her personality can be described in four simple words: Giggly, social able, optimistic…. Hot headed (she can get a bad temper every now and then).

Sophia is our Victoria Justice look-alike of the group. She has straight brown hair with bangs. Deep brown eyes, not too much different than Hazel but is 5'7 and is very athletic. She's crazy, fun, hyper, and sometimes annoying but she loves the Twilight series and has a wide variety of music on her iPod. Yep, that's Sophia Rikki Thompson for you.

Next there's Ariana who is defiantly best friends with Sophia. The two are very alike in their personality of being goofy and not afraid to be themselves. But Ari can be a little bit annoying sometimes and can be quiet obnoxious. Their looks are quiet different though. Ari looks almost exactly like Emma Watson; pale, tall, slim etc. But she's also like me in the sense of not getting to trustful with people she's just met. She's from Ohio.

Sirena Maria Magenson has the most interesting background of all six of us. She was born at sea on a boat in the Mediterranean. She loves to swim and we often call her the mermaid of the group. She's not a huge fan of the nickname but she acts like one too. Calm, peaceful, serene… She is quiet shy as well and I believe that I heard her mom, Kate, say she was mute when she was younger.

Evangeline. Evie is…. different. She isn't adventurous of goofy or outgoing or anything along those lines. I guess you could call her the party pooper of the group. Evie's always so serious about everything and something makes me wonder if there is a reason for her lack of enjoyment. Si (Sirena) tells me that everyone has a flower waiting to bloom in them, to show their true colors, and Evie is just a late bloomer. But I don't believe a word of it. Evie looks exactly like Anna Popplewell (Susan from Narnia) but has rather vibrant red hair that's actually natural. I know she's from NYC and has 2 brothers, 1 sister and a mom but her dad died a while back. Actually, I used to have a crush on her older brother Jesse a couple years ago. But other than her last name being Rose, I don't know that much about her as she doesn't open up to anyone but Sirena.

And then there's me. Holly Grace Carter of Chicago, Illinois, daughter of Andrew and Taylor Carter, sister of Luke Carter. My mom died of cancer a few days after my 16th birthday and I have grown up in a silent household ever sense. Which is why I'm glad I'm here.

The six of us attended a performing arts boarding school together two years ago in Seattle and have been best friends sense we first met each other in our dorm. We later formed our own singing group called the D-Tent Girls and rocked our school to the bone when a man named, Gustavo Rocque, came from L.A to hear us sing and signed a contact with us to be produced and 'shipped', as he put it, out to L.A to Stay at the famous Palmwoods.

And now here we are on our way to the Palmwoods right now, and about to start the greatest journey of ours lives, together. As a team of best friends that wont let anything or anyone tear us apart.

If only I knew how wrong I had been.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 1: Nothing!

**Here's the first chapter like I said! The first 3 chapters are going to be the girls meeting the guys and there is going to be multiply POV's in each but this one is only one POV because I also wrote the prologue today.**

**The reason I couldn't update was because me and some of my friends threw a surprise party for my bestie (love you Sun!) at a club in downtown Madison, WI. That was the day I said I was going to post 'today or tomorrow' but that didn't happen cause I got a massive headache when I woke up the next morning (if you know what I'm talking about) and it was so bad that when the Wisconsin blizzard came through the campus on my way to class, I slipped and broke my ankle! UGH! But considering that there was about 10-15 other student in for the same thing (slipping on ice) I wasn't too embarrassed until I got to class and found out I missed I 'welcome back' test and had to stay up all night finishing that. **

**And there was some crap with my Irish boyfriend wanting to take me back to Ireland with him for a brake, and there was some fighting….etc….. SORRY to bore you with this but I know some people kept asking why I hadn't updated, so…. here's your answer!**

**REVIEW!**

**XoXo**

**Evangeline's Pov**

We had been inside the Palmwoods less than ten minutes before we were all split up. Sophia and Ariana had gone down to the local thrift store, determined to get their hands on some fresh L.A fashion, while Holly went to the library and Hazel went to the pool. Me and Sirena, however, went straight to our apartment.

When we got to apartment 2G, Si had suggested that we make sure we had everything we need so we could take inventory if we needed it.

"We don't have any towels," Sirena said coming out of the bathroom. I groaned.

"I'll go down and tell that manager that we need some." I said through gritted teeth and went towards the door. I wasn't trying to sound lazy or anything, it's just that the manager wasn't the friendliest to me when I got here.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's just downstairs, I should be okay." I walked out the door but stopped when I heard someone shout.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!" A boy with sandy brown hair slammed into me causing me to fall on my butt and be sandwiched between his weight, as he landed on top of me, and the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as he used his arms to prop himself up, relieving the weight.

It was then that I got a good look at him and my breath caught in my throat at his appearance. He was quite tan and had the most amazing biceps I had ever seen. But it was his eyes that made me melt. The most intriguing hazel eyes I had ever come across and I stared into them wordlessly and tried my best to form words. At least it wasn't just me though. He was staring similarly at me.

"Evie!" Sirena cried as she rushed out into the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Her mermaid-like voice seemed to swim its way inside me and find my own. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"James!" The same voice from earlier shouted once again and it wasn't long after that a blonde boy with bushy eyebrows joined us.

"What?" The boy on me asked facing his friend.

"You can probably get off of her now."

The boy quickly scrambled off of me and held out his hand to help me up and apologize again.

Now, I'm not one for the 'love at first site' or 'soul mates' crap but I do believe in the sparks that shot through my body when our hands touched. I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed fiercely. This boy was gonna be trouble.

"I'm James, James Diamond." He said.

"Evangeline Rose."

"Well, Evangeline, I feel like I need to make it up to you."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." He smirked.

"Because you're kind of cute." NOW I was as red as tomato and I felt like I was going to pass out of heat stroke. Luckily, Si noticed.

"I'm Sirena Magenson, by the way."She introduced herself to the blonde boy.

"Kendall Knight." They shook hands and I noticed her change in smile.

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
I don't wanna pay for things unspoken  
I just wanna race with arms wide open  
Take a shot in the dark,  
To be where you are_

Kendall answered his phone before turning to James and telling him they had to go into the studio.

"Your singers?" I asked in disbelief for reasons unknown even to me.

"Yeah, along with two of our other friends, Logan and Carlos." James said.

"What kind of music do you play?" Si asked.

"Mostly pop with a little bit of rock and roll," Kendall replied with a grin. "But like I said, we have to go."

"Bye!" Si disappeared back into the apartment and Kendall gave James a quick pat on the shoulder and made his way to the elevator. James turned to me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then?" it was more of a question and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I tried my best flirty voice and it seemed to work as his face lit up and a heart melting, dazzling white smile crossed his face.

"Bye!" I heard him shout as the door to the apartment was closing.

I stood with my back against the door with a huge grin on my face. Sirena came back into the room from the bathroom and gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She smiled. "Nothing." And she walked away.

I laughed to myself.

**REVIEW!...please **

**XoXo Evie**

**LOVE James Maslow**


	5. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Hazel's POV**

I used to think all pool's were the same. But this pool was sure proving me wrong. Even though I wasn't actually swimming in it, I could still tell that the water was just the right temperature and was very clean and pure.

Being from Texas I love to be in the sun and tanning is one of my favorite activities to do. I am wearing my favorite purple bikini and my brown hair is tied up in two braids on either side of my head. I have my dark brown sunglasses on and I feel like I'm on top of the world… until I get soaked.

I screamed, along with several other girls, when a huge wave from the pool soaks the entire perimeter of the pool. I stare at the pool waiting for the unlucky person to arise and feel my Texas raft. A Latino boy, wearing a helmet, rises out of the water and shakes his head like a dog before jumping out and doubling over in laughter.

"Uh…Hello!" I shriek at him. He looks up at me and I notice that he has deep brown eyes. My favorite color for guy's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to soak everyone." He says standing up. "I'm Carlos Garcia. I don't recognize you, are you knew?" His eyes go wide with what can only be described as hope.

"Yes, for your info, I am. Why do you sound so hopeful?" I curiously asked.

"Well…" Carlos began. "It's nice to have new girls every now and then…"

"Oh I get it," I smirk and nod my head slightly.

"Get what?"

"You're the kind of boy that does stupid stuff to impress girls but end up failing and miss your chance with them so you like new girls because with them you can start fresh."

He looks at me like I just found the Joan of Ark. "Are you always this smart?" His mouth is wide in awe.

I giggle slightly. "No, I'm just good at reading guys that's all."

"Well can you read what I'm about to ask next?" he gives a flirty smile.

"I believe you're going to ask me for a corn dog."

His eyes go wide like a little puppies. "How in the world did you know that?"

"1) your stomach has been growling sense we started talking," He looks down embarrassingly at his stomach, "2) you have a corn dog stick in your helmet," He fiddles for it, "And 3) because if you don't you will have lost your chance to hang with a girl that is not totally repulsed by you." I smile at that last one and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Shall we then?" He gestures to the corndog cart and sticks his arm out for me to grab.

"We shall." I smile, grab his arm and Carlos buys each of us a corndog. We sit down and make small talk for a bit and I learn he is in a band called Big Time Rush with his 3 friends from Minnesota. Of Course I tell him about how I was here with my 5 best friends for a music group too.

"Really? What studio are you recording in? Please don't say Hawk." Carlos asks as he takes a bit of his corndog.

"No, I'm recording with Gustavo Rocque." He spits out his bit of corndog as if he just heard he had 24 hours to live.

"Ah hem!" Someone clears their throat from behind me. I turn around to see Sophia behind me. "_**We're**_ recording with Gustavo!"

I sigh. "I'm sorry Carlos, we're recording with Gustavo." I turn back to see Carlos isn't paying attention to me anymore but instead is looking at Sophia with the same wide eyes he had given me earlier. Sophia wasn't differing much from his expression either. My stomach turned slightly with something I couldn't quiet place.

"CARLOS!" Someone from inside the lobby shouts, getting all of our attention. A blonde boy is waving at him and shouting from him to hurry up and get to the studio. He's joined by an extremely cute brunette boy not long after. I wasn't going to lie, that brunette was really cute. But so was Carlos.

"Um, I guess I'll catch you later!" Carlos waves to me _and_ Sophia before he heads off into the lobby and disappears.

Sophia jumps up excitedly from a moment than plops down in the pool seat that Carlos was just in a moves her finger in a 'lean closer' motion. I do and she whispers quietly, "Who was that Latino boy? He was really cute!" I lean back and instantly recognize the feeling in my stomach…Jealousy.

**So this one has a start of triangles in it, but not all of them! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 3: Smiling So Hard

**Last chapter before things get juicy!**

**Holly's POV**

Walking around the library was oddly stranger than I had thought. I mean it's not every day that you walk into a library, looking for some school books for you and your friends, that you feel like somebody is watching you.

I swept my long blonde hair behind my shoulders and tried to brush off the feeling. There was only a good handful of people in here and most were on the other side of the room.

It didn't take long for me to find our school books. I sat down at one of the empty tables and started to read the back of our book project book, _Girl in Translation,_ when the feeling came on again. I looked behind me and found the source. A cute raven-haired boy who was standing behind a rather empty book shelf watching me through the cracks of the books. He quickly turned away but not before I noticed how deep his chocolate brown eyes were. If he didn't seem like such a stalker at the moment, I might go and talk to him.

I continued reading till the chair next to me pulled out and raven-head sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Logan." He said confidently even if he was blushing like mad.

"Holly." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen, Holly, I'm sorry if I seemed like a stalker back there, but I just noticed how cute you were and I'm kind of a shy guy so I was scared to come up to talk to you."

I smiled. "If you are so shy then why are you talking to me now and not still cowering behind the shelf?"

"Well…" He began. "My friend James always says that I need to be more confident around girls…so, yeah…" I giggled slightly.

"Well, Logan, do you have a middle name or is it just Logan?"

It was his turn to give a chuckle. "Mitchell. Logan Mitchell. And what about you Holly?"

"Holly Carter." I said proudly. We both laughed when the librarian asked us to keep it down. "Who's that?"

"That would be Miss Kwok, the Chinese librarian."

"Is she always that picky?"

"Pretty much," Logan said laughing. "And it's only gone get worse in about 5 seconds."

I scrunched my blue eyes in confusion. "What's in five—?"

I was cut off by three other boys appearing and shouting loudly for Logan to get the studio and then getting scolded by Miss Kwok as she pointed a finger at them with her other arm on her hip.

"Those are my friends. Kendall, James and Carlos." He explained as he watched them get in trouble before he turned back to me. "I should get going though. So I'll see you around then!"

"Yeah, sure," I replied shyly and I felt myself blush at his next comment.

"I hope this doesn't seem weird but you have some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He blushed, I blushed and gave an 'it's okay' nod and he smiled a smile that made me want to melt into a fantasy world. He left and I had a hard time continuing my reading because I was smiling so hard.

**Like? :) Don't like? :( Don't mind? :\ **

**Please let me know! REVIEW!**

**Oh! And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**XoXo,**

**Evie**

**LOVE James Maslow!**


	7. Chapter 4: Meet and Greet

**PLEASE: Vote in the poll on my profile, it will help me get chapters out faster and it will give you a say in what you want! AND…. It will be up for all of the story and I will just gradually weed off the less popular pairings as the story goes on! PLEASE VOTE!**

**P.S This didn't turn out quiet as well as I thought it did but still R&R!**

**James's POV**

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted at us as finished our chorus of Big Night for the 14th time in a row. "As you may know, me and Kelly went to Parkland Performing Arts Academy in Seattle last week because I was thinking about replacing your monkey dogs with a hot new band. And guess what? I found one."

"WHAT?" The four of us shouted simultaneously. There was no way in hell that Gustavo could replace me. I mean come one, I'm THE FACE for crying out loud!

"Calm down guys." Kelly said calmly. "The band we found was a girl band that we got permission from Griffin to produce _with _you guys."

"They will be staying at the Palmwoods. There are six of them and I don't want you four anywhere near them, got it?" He shot us all a look that seemed to momentary focus longer on me.

"Uh…" Carlos began bouncing around nervously as if he had to pee.

"What, Carlos?" Gustavo growled slowly at him.

"Is one of their names Hazel?"

"Yes." Kelly replied shortly. "And that means you've met her. What about you?" She looked at the rest of us.

"Uh… I may have met one named Evangeline…"

"One named Sirena…"

"Holly." Logan said shortly.

Gustavo looked like he was about to explode but suddenly, his faced softened as if an idea came to mind. "Kelly, maybe it would be a good idea for the dogs to meet the girls."

"What?" Kelly asked in disbelief. She wasn't the only one. I couldn't believe it either. I turned to my friends and saw their mouths wide open and eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"It would be good promotional business." He reasoned but we could all see through it. There was something else he was thinking but we figured best not to ask. We all nodded in agreement. "Good, now Kelly call the girls. We have a meet and greet to get to." He got a sneaky grin on his face and Kelly scoffed before obeying and it wasn't long after that six girls showed up. One of them being Evangeline.

Now, I've dated a lot of girls and I've done a lot of things with them (if you catch my drift) but _never _have I felt like I did when I looked into her gold eyes. Something flipped in my stomach that made every ounce of my Diamond charm run down the drain.

I noticed that all the girls were in their PJ's and it made me wonder what time it was. Evangeline was dressed in straight brown PJ pants that had little yellow circles on them and a tallow tank top with a big brown heart on her chest. Her vibrant red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her side bangs were tucked behind her ear. God she looked beautiful standing there.

Her gold eyes met with my hazel ones and we both blushed and looked away quickly. It was then that I noticed the other girls; I also noticed they all had the same PJ's but different colors. Sirena were a mix of teal and sea blue. I recognized three others but I didn't know their names. I only knew them from when we had rushed to get the guys to the studio.

There was the skinny blonde that Logan was talking to in the library, and she had on crimson and pink PJ's. Then there was one of the girls Carlos was talking to. The one that looked like Victoria Justice and she was also wearing blue ones. Lastly, the other girl Carlos was talking to. The one that looked like Demi Lovato. She was purple ones and I do admit that she was also pretty gorgeous but, at least from my view, she was making eyes at Carlos.

But there was one girl I hadn't seen. One that looked like Emma Watson in red PJ's. She might have been paler than I usually go but she was amazingly pretty, too. She had an odd look in her eye at Kendall, once again, from my point of view.

**Kendall's POV**

"Dogs, these are the D-Tent Girls. The girl band I will produce alongside you and maybe even add some duets in." Gustavo told us.

"Guys, this is Holly Carter." Kelly said pointing to the blonde with piercing blue eyes. I wasn't fully aware of what they were talking about but I was pretty sure Logan was crushing on her big time in the library. I snuck a glance over at him and sure enough, he had that glisten guys get in their eyes when they look at girls they consider angels. "Sirena Magenson." She introduced the girl I had ran into earlier. Sirena smiled at me and something about it made my insides dance. "Sophia Thompson." The next girl was one of the girls that Carlos had been hanging out with and he still seemed entranced by her now, even when the next girl down the line seemed to be doing her best to get his attention. "Hazel Davenport." She gave a small smile that faltered when Carlos hadn't even looked at her. I felt kinda bad for her. "Evangeline Rose." Was the red headed chick that James had crashed into in the hall. James immediately perked up at hearing her name but I could tell he was trying his best not to smile at the redhead, who was blushing so fiercely that her cheeks matched her hair.

"And this… is Ariana Torres." Gustavo cut in. The Emma Watson look alike smiled happily. "If I understand right, this is the only one none of you have met." Gustavo continued and we all nodded. There was something about Ariana that made me wanted to know her better. Her grayish/blue eyes glided over to mine softly and she smiled a big white smile before turning to whisper something in Evangeline's ear that made them both giggle. I couldn't help but notice that both me and James were leaning forward a little and that we both seemed to let our eyes washed over Ariana slowly.

"Now, my little kittens turn." Gustavo turned to the girls. "This is Big Time Rush. That's Carlos Garcia at the very end," Carlos waved, earning a giggle from Sophia and an annoyed look from Hazel. "Logan Mitchell is the one in the sweater vest." Logan waved kindly and smiled shyly at Holly. "James Diamond is the pretty boy." James flashed his smile and successfully earned giggles from all the girls but Evangeline. James's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stared at the redhead. "And the leader of the monkey dogs, Kendall Knight." I smiled polity at them all.

Gustavo turned back to Kelly. "Get the kitties back to the Palmwoods so they can rest up and perform well tomorrow." He demanded. Kelly looked somewhere between taken back and annoyed.

"I don't deserve to be talked to like that." She said and snapped her fingers to add more enthusiasm.

He sighed. "Fine. PLEASE get them back so they will do well tomorrow."

"Much better." She smiled and ushered the girls out of the studio.

Once they left, not without a couple glances back at us, Gustavo turned to us.

"Big Night from the top!" He shouted at us through the micro phone. We groaned.

At least we knew six hot girls waiting back at the Palmwoods for us.

**R&R**

**Was it okay? There wasn't a lot of talking from anyone other than Kelly and Gustavo but that will DEFINIETLY definitely change escepcialy now that the story can get started!**

**R&R**

**XoXo**

**Evie**

**LOVE James Maslow**


	8. Chapter 5: Wonderful Day!

**PLEASE: Vote in the poll on my profile, it will help me get chapters out faster and it will give you a say in what you want! AND…. It will be up for all of the story and I will just gradually weed off the less popular pairings as the story goes on! PLEASE VOTE!**

**YAY! I don't really know what to think of this chapter but I am always insecure so please REVIEW!**

**Logan's POV**

I walked into the ice rink in my hockey uniform. It was Monday and we had the day off and while the others were doing one of the various activities going on at the Palmwoods, I chose to head to the ice rink and clear my mind of Holly. Something about her entranced me and I was doing my best to hide it from Camille but I knew sooner or later she would find out and go bipolar on me if I didn't clear my head. And sense homework didn't help, I chose to go play hockey alone.

As I entered the rink, I noticed it was empty but there was still some light music in the background. It sounded as if someone was singing. I stopped on one of the benches and put my skates on when I heard a thud from the opposite side of the rink.

It was Sophia.

She was skating around the net in circles and singing to herself with her eyes closed.

"_Check yes Juliet, _

_Kill the limbo, _

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. _

_There's no turning back for us tonight…"_

I made my way over to the rink's wall and leaned over and watched her. I know I seem to be doing this creepy stalker like thing lately but I can't help it. When I had seen her yesterday at the short meet and greet I had thought she was pretty, but now she was just gorgeous. Her straight long dark brown hair flew around her defined face gracefully as she swished around in circles.

She sped out as she started at the chorus.

"_Run baby run, _

_Don't ever look back…_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance…"_

"Don't sell your heart," I started to sing with her and she made a dead stop and looked at me with wide eyes as I made my way onto the ice. "Don't say we're not meant to be…" I continued but she still looked like I had killed her mom or something. I sighed as I stopped in front of her.

"I didn't know anyone else was here…" She said as she gained her confidence once again. I smiled.

"I just got here. I didn't know you played hockey!"

"I was on the team back home in Middletown, New Jersey."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was on the guy's team."

"I don't believe that." I said shortly. She looked like I just slapped her before she gave a scuffle/chuckle.

"And why don't you believe that?" She glared deep drown daggers into my chocolate eyes. I smirked.

"Because, they only let girls on guys teams if they have better skills than the guys."

"Well you never know. I could be better than you."

"Care to make a friendly bet? First one to ten. I win and you admit that its bull, but if you win, I'll have to admit it's true."

"Deal!" She shouted rather loudly and shook my hand valiantly.

We played for about an hour before I made it by one more point than her.

"Oh come on! You cheated!" She shouted from the other side of the rink.

"Considering I'm the only one on my team, it's pretty hard to cheat!"

She skated over to me. "Well, either way, I was on the team so saying I wasn't would be a lie and I don't lie… or cheat!" She gave me a playful shove that soon escalated into us chasing each other around the rink until the guy at the concession counter told us to keep our yelling down. We laughed as we started playing another game of hockey.

I learned that Sophia was very easy to get along with.

**James's POV**

'_Looking for Next Cuda Model'. _I read the headline on the magazine cover three times before searching frantically through it to see where auditions were being held. And just to my luck, it was at the Palmwoods.

"YES!" I yelled to the heavens and ran to my room to put on my famous lucky white v-neck and black skinny jeans with a black vest and I ran out of the apartment down to the lobby.

I ran out to the lobby only to crash into something wet and hard. I fell on top of it and I soon realized it was a person. I looked up and saw who it was a smile played my features.

It was Evangeline.

She was in little brown running shorts and an orange tank top with her red hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was very pink faced and sweaty.

"You just can't keep away from me can you, red?" I joked but silently bearded myself for the not-so-unique nickname.

She groaned. "Can you please just get off me?"

"Not the response I was hoping for but sure." I got up and offered her a hand up that was accepted quickly. "So, why are you all sweaty?"

"I just went for a run… why are _you_ all dressed up?" She shot back at me with a smug grin.

"Trying to get your attention." I replied with my signature flirty smirk. Evangeline raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah right…"

"Fine, I'm going to an audition."

"That makes more sense."

"Well maybe if I would have known that you and I were going to run into each other, _again_, I might have dressed up for you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I think you're really cute." I smirked when she blushed so hard that I could notice it through her already flushed cheeks.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah… _really_ cute. And maybe if you wouldn't mind, I could take you out for dinner tonight?"

Evangeline smiled and replied with a happy, "Yeah, sure, that would be cool! See you tonight, James!" and ran off to the elevators.

I smirk before I realized why I came down in the first place. CUDA!

I ran down the hallway of the lobby till I reached the audition room where photographers were lining the walls taking pictures of every model. I stood in line and waited till I was instructed to go to photographer 9.

When I got up there, I was pleasantly surprised to see my photographer was a pale Emma Watson look alike that I had met yesterday.

Ariana turned around from reloading her camera and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey James!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Ariana—"

"Just call me Ari!" She interrupted me before I could finish.

"Oh, well, hey Ari!"

"Okay, so stand still and just look, well… GORGEOUS!" She shouted it loud enough that several others turned to look at her but she simply smiled a huge white smile and turned her attention back to the camera and started to take my pictures.

Even though she was quiet obnoxious and definitely loud, Ari was amazingly like me. We both get creped out easily and we both like surfing and watching the stars. I thought that if I hadn't just asked Evangeline out, I might have asked Ari but by the way Kendall was staring at her yesterday in the studio, I thought I would at least give him a chance before I swoop in for the pray that I _always_ catch.

Besides, something about Evangeline just made my stomach turn and dip and swim and dance and any other verb out there. It was an odd sensation that I had never felt before and I couldn't wait to get to know her better tonight.

But just in case it was a total bomb… I knew _at least_ one other girl that I could try my luck on.

**Holly's POV**

I was pretty bored sitting alone in the apartment I shared with the other girls. Well, I wasn't alone. Hazel but she was busy playing her guitar and writing some jealousy-romantic type of song on the porch. I had no doubt that it was about her, Carlos and Sophia. Something happened between them that Sophia wasn't quiet understanding. It's not like Hazel was making a big deal about it, but there was just a slight change in her attitude when Sophia brought Carlos up. Which was a lot. I don't think anyone else noticed but being Hazel's best friend, I did.

We are all very close but we all have our one bestie. For Sirena, it's her and Evie. Always has and I'm pretty sure it always will be. Ariana and Sophia are both to goofy and obnoxious and loud to be best friends with anyone else so they have always been very close. That leaves me and Hazel.

Anyway, Sophia went to the rink, Sirena went shopping for a swim suit, Evie went for her afternoon run and Ari was doing some photos for a modeling company. I decided I want to take some pictures of the Palmwoods to show my brother, Luke, when he gets home from medical school. I grabbed my camera and started out the door.

When I got to the pool area, I started taking pictures of couples.

One couple was especially cute. A blonde boy and a blonde girl who both had dark eyebrows were sitting by the pool drinking smoothies while laughing to themselves. I took several pictures before I realized the boy was Kendall.

I guess that when we met yesterday I was too tired to truly see him, but now that I got a good look at his face, I noticed he was very handsome.

He saw me just standing there staring at him and I got shy from embarrassment and looked at the ground before I heard someone shout, "HOLLY!"

I looked up to see Kendall standing on one of the lawn chairs in a stance that resembled a game show model. He was looking at me with a smile on his face before sighing and making his hands into a box and pretending to snap pictures then returned to his pose.

I got the hint and started taking his picture.

I must have taken about 15 pictures of him and every time I snapped the photo while looking at his beautiful yet manly smile, my own smile grew larger.

After I stopped we just stood there laughing shyly at each other until I heard a crash and turned around to face the lobby to see Evie pinned beneath the handsome brunette that kept trying to get Evie's attention at the meet and greet.

Not wanting to interrupt what could be a moment for Evie, I snuck past around them without being seen (but not before I heard the words 'Dinner' and 'tonight' come from the brunette) and back to the apartment.

Hazel was waiting for me when I got back.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked when I entered. She was in the kitchen making what smelled like Mac & cheese.

"Nothing but I know what Evie will be smiling about when she gets back."

"Yeah," Hazel chuckled slightly, "And what's that?"

I smiled. "You remember that tall brunette from yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, you mean James?"

"Yep! But I'm pretty sure he just asked her out!"

"Oh really?" it didn't seem like the happiest reply but I didn't have time to ask before Evie came into the apartment with a bright smile.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" She asked with a smile but ran to her room before we could respond and we heard her yell, "YES!" excitedly from her and Sirena's room.

Me and Hazel laughed as she handed me my bowl of Mac and Cheese and we watched 50 First Dates together.

**REVIEW!**

**Good :) ?**

**Bad :( ? **

**Okay :\ ?**

**Please let me know!**

**XoXo**

**Evie**

**LOVE James Maslow!**


	9. Chapter 6: Only Getting Better, Maybe

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! It has been updated so you can all vote again. If I DON'T GET VOTES, I CAN'T UPDATE!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Evangeline's POV**

"Evie, get out of the bathroom!" Ariana shouted at me through the door.

Tonight was my date with James and I wanted to look, well… beautiful.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back with a fierce tone in my voice. I had been in here for about an hour now. I'd taken a shower, blow dried my vibrant red hair, straightened it, done my make-up… etc. But now I was just looking at myself in front of the mirror in my little red dress.

"Come on, Evie! I have to pee!" Ariana shouted again.

"Well, then, HOLD IT!" It goes silent for a moment and I could only picture Ariana doing one of those, 'I have to pee' kitty poses you always see in magazines. The door bell rings. I jumped out of the bathroom and practically shove Hazel, who went to open the door, into the wall. I opened the door only to reveal Logan.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says, noticing my look of disappointment. "James is coming, he just got held up with Carlos."

"Carlos?" Hazel jumped up from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, he's heading down to the pool."

Sirena came out of the kitchen. "Really? I'm going too!"

"Me too!" Hazel said with an oddly proud tone.

"No you're not." Holly says simply from her seat on the couch. "You said you'd help me with our song, remember?"

Hazel's face dropped. "Yeah, I remember…" and she walked off, probably to get her guitar. Logan turned back to me.

"You look very beautiful by the way." He said and blushed. I did the same shortly after. Logan didn't look bad either. I never thought he looked bad… No! I'm about to go out with James! "Thank you." Was all I had managed to say before James came running up behind Logan.

"Hey," he said as he saw me. His eyes went wide. "Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous!" he smiled. Man he had the most amazing smile. Logan had an amazing smile too…

"Let's go!" I say quickly before I do something I might regret later.

"Bye!" I heard Sirena yell.

"You ready?" James asked me as he fixed his sky blue silk shirt. The top buttons were unbuttoned just enough to make you wonder about that creamy caramel skin but not enough to do something about it.

"Yep! Where are we going?"

He smirked. "It's a secret." He took my hand and I couldn't help but notice how our fingers seemed to fit perfectly together like a solved puzzle. James led me up stairs till we got to the roof. Suddenly, I stopped. "What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"I'm terrified of heights." I told him shyly. He gave me a soft smile.

"It's okay, I've got you." He continued to pull me through (I could tell he was a very persistent boy) and my jaw dropped.

The whole roof was covered in bright white lights and there was a white picnic basket on the ground on top of a romantic red blanket. We sat down and James pulled out a box of Chinese food.

"Ariana told me that your favorite food was Chinese, so I ordered that." I smiled.

"When did you get a chance to ask her?"

"She was doing the Cuda photo shoot. She was my photographer and so I took the opportunity to ask." And with that, we ate our food. We mostly talked about random junk but I had a great time and it was only getting better when James took out his phone and started playing I Feel Good by James Brown.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he stuck out his hand and stood up. I hesitated when I realized that he wanted to go closer to the edge of the roof.

"I don't know James—"

"Do you trust me?" He calmly repeated. I nodded. "Then take my hand." I did and he led me over, closer to the edge, before pulling me around to face him. He began to dance with me to the song. We laughed most of the dance and, surprisingly, I didn't even notice the height. All I could think about was how it was just me, James and the night time stars that were shining brightly above us. All I could _feel_ was this very moment. This one very moment that had I known about the heartbreak that would come later, I wouldn't have done. This one very moment that would change my life as I knew it. This moment that he pulled me into his arms and slowly leaned down… and kissed me.

**Carlos's POV**

Yeah, I knew it's like 8:00 pm but I still had too much energy for Mama K to handle. So Kendall suggested to go down to the pool. Which I did.

It was pretty boring by myself so I ended up just lying on my back and thinking about Hazel. No, not Sophia… Hazel. She was gorgeous with her brown hair and eyes. She was also AMAZINGLY sweet to me the other day when I soaked her. I knew I had been kind of a jerk to her lately but Sophia was closer to my personality and plus I've never been very good with the whole 'liking 2 girls at once' thing like James was. Speaking of James, I wondered how his date with Evangeline was going. As much as I knew he wouldn't admit it, I could tell that he had fallen hard for her. It's just he always got that glint in his eyes when he saw her.

But anyways, I was never good with liking more than one girl. I learned that from Megan and Candy. Now I was doing it again with Sophia and Hazel.

And it was only about to get worse when a certain blue eyed brunette walked in to the pool with her sea blue bikini.


	10. Chapter 7: Heck Yeah!

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to the anonymous reviewer in Dairy Queens that reminded me to update this!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile, that way I know what you guys want to see!**

**I'm sorry about the formatting. My computer is being weird. But if you guys like it better formatted like this, than let me know!**

**Hazel's POV**

I was lying in bed that night when I heard a squeal come from the bathroom.

"Sophia?" I shouted nervously. No answer. "Sophia?" I try again. This time, an answer.

"Hazel, come quick!" I ran into the bathroom thinking the worst, but instead I find Sophia and Ariana sitting on the side of the tub watching a video on a lap top.

"What are doing?"

"We're watching Evie and James's date!" Ariana exclaims like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that spying?" I crossed my arms in hope of looking more stern.

Ariana let out a grunting noise. "Yeah, but do I look like a care!" We all know she means well but she is definitely obnoxious. I was just about to walk away when both of them let out 'awws'.

"Look, Hazel!" Sophia grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. "Their kissing!" Sure enough, they were. My stomach did a small flip. I hadn't told anyone but I kind of thought James was cute. Now I definitely wasn't because I couldn't do that to Evangeline. Ever. We are all best friends and we stick together and have each other's backs.

"Oh my god!" I heard Holly shout from behind me. I turned to see her with wide eyes and staring at her notebook intently. "I did it. I wrote our song!" She said happily and grinned like an idiot. The tree of us left the bathroom and practically skipped over to Holly.

"Well… let's hear it!" Ariana pestered her. Holly sighed.

"Okay, so I only have the chorus done but once you get that, the rest comes easily." We nodded our heads in understand. Then she started to sing.

_When you feel like nothing, everybody's something_

_You and your friend_

_Everybody jump in, look at us now_

_Everybody shout out, Ohh_

_In the spotlight,_

_No matter what's your outside,_

_Get it with your inside_

_Open your eyes, you deserve the spotlight_

_Don't be from them, everybody's something, ohh_

_Ooh, In the spotlight (x4)_

We gave a round of applause and started talking animatedly about the verses and how we were going to divide it up.

It wasn't until we all heard a crash outside our door that we all turn around. Sophia jumped up to look outside. We knew it couldn't have been too bad when she giggled.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. Kendall and Logan came into view with sheepish grins on their faces.

"What are doing?" Holly asked. They both looked at the ground shyly and Kendall finally spoke up.

"We heard you singing and we wanted to hear better…" he kind of trailed off.

"Yeah, we're sorry if we seem like stalkers or something." Logan added quickly. No one could really blame him. He had definitely been acting like one the past couple days.

"We're not angry; it's actually kind of flattery!" I hoped to brighten their spirits.

"We should all get to know each other!" Ariana suddenly exclaimed.

"And how would we do that?" Kendall asked curiously but I thought I had sensed a little joyfulness in there.

"OH!" Sophia shouted loudly. "We should have a sleep over! That way, Evie and James can spend more time together…" She winked at us all and we giggled at her suggestive phrase.

"Does anyone know how that's going?" Logan asked.

"They just kissed!" Sophia and Kendall put their hands on their hearts for dramatic affects and we all laughed. Logan's didn't seem as thorough as ours but once again, I ignored it.

"But anyways…" Holly said from the couch. "Are going to have the ultimate sleep over or what?"

The boys smiled devilishly then turned to us and said simultaneously,

"Heck yeah!"

**Oh… I can't wait to write the sleep over in the next chapter, and YES Ariana AND Sirena will get a POV in that chapter. I feel like I've neglected them a little bit so they'll each have a nice long one!**

**ANY IDEA'S ARE WELCOME! They help me get the chapters out faster! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile, that way I know what you guys want to see!**

**Please review! =]**


	11. Chapter 8: Ultimate Sleepover Part: 1

**WARNING!: Slight Suggestive themes! But hey, this is rated T, right? =]**

**Once again, I would greatly appreciate it if you voted on the poll on my profile! I only got one vote this time so I had to do all this by scratch and it was A LOT of extra work! =]**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Hehehe… =]**

**Ariana's POV**

Evangeline, James, Carlos and Sirena had all just gotten back to our apartment, 2G, and we were all sitting around the coffee table in our pajamas and waiting to find out what we were going to do at this ultimate sleep over.

Evie and James kept glancing over at each other with flirty smiles (no surprise there) but I couldn't help but think something happened with Carlos and Sirena. They were sitting awkwardly next to each other and their glances were anything but positive. Holly was sitting slightly secluded from everyone else and looking through her camera. My bubbly bestie, Sophia, was smiling broadly and playing with Evie's red hair. Evie didn't seem so thrilled about her hair being touched. Sirena was sitting contently next to Kendall and reading her _Finding Nemo_ book. And lastly, Hazel was shifting her eyes back and forth between Carlos and Sophia.

And the boys? Well they were just sitting there playing with empty water bottles. That's when I got the most brilliant idea EVER. It only consisted of 3 simple words.

Spin the bottle.

"I GOT IT!" I shout suddenly and accidently cause Logan to fall off the edge of the couch in fright, earn a sudden scream from Hazel and receive a threatening glare from Evie. I swear that girl has no fun. Well… maybe tonight she will.

"What?" Hazel following Evie's example and staring me down angrily.

"3 words." I say and look at everyone dramatically. "Spin. The. Bottle." I smile hopefully and instantly receive earnest nods from the boys.

"That sounds fun!" Sophia exclaims as she flipped a piece of dark hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Hazel giggles lightly.

"Me too!" Holly scrunches her way into the circle. We all looked at Evie.

"What?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You in?"

"Uh…"

"Oh c'mon! We all know you already kissed James!" I shouted, maybe louder than I need to, but I didn't really care. Her eyes went wide.

"H—how did you know that?"

Carlos jumped up. "That would be me! I set up hidden cameras up there when I was helping James."

"When did you do that?" James asked incredulously, though not trying to hide his growing smirk.

"When you were out getting the food."

"Oh… that makes sense." James said and winked at Evie. She blushed as red as her hair.

"Fine, I'm in. But what about Sirena?" We all looked at Sirena expectantly. She smiled calmly.

"It's fine."

Kendall smacked her arm playfully. "Just _fine_? Why not, _the greatest idea ever_?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled faintly. His smile grew instantly and for a moment it seemed to go silent as they just kind of stared at each other. I felt an odd feeling take over my stomach… I didn't like it.

"Uh, HELLO?" I exclaimed, waving my hand in front of Sirena's face. "The game?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I'm in, too."

"I want to spin first!" Carlos shouted and placed his empty water bottle between us all.

"Wait! The rules!" Logan said. "We play till everyone has been kissed and have to last 2 seconds."

We all agreed and watched as Carlos's bottle landed on Hazel. Her eyes lit up immediately. I didn't think it was that much of a secret that she like him. Slowly but surely, they leaned over for a quick 2 second kiss before pulling away. Hazel blushed brightly under her curly brown hair.

"My turn!" Kendall spun the bottle, successfully landing on Evie. Kendall and Evie leaned over from opposite sides of the bottle and kissed. I noticed James shift somewhat uncomfortably and his gaze never leaving Kendall. It did soften when they pulled back, though, and he graciously volunteered to go next.

James spun the bottle, instantly smirking at Kendall when it landed on Sirena. The two kissed quickly but Kendall somehow managed to get his foot behind James's so when he crawled backwards he tripped and fell on his butt. We all laughed as he got up and pulled a mirror out of his pocket. It was kind of hot. But then again, James was just generally hot. Maybe I shouldn't have been thinking this. But once again, (for like the millionth time) I didn't really care.

"Logie's turn!" Carlos bounced happily with one of the biggest smiles on his face that I had ever seen.

Evie actually laughed. "Logie?" She questioned with a smirk. He just scowled at her until he suddenly blushed and looked at Holly. The bottle landed on her. She blushed and nervously leaned forward till their lips touched. And let me tell ya, this was no 2 second peck. We all watched in aww when Logan's hand came up to brush a piece of blonde hair away from her face.

I looked over at Sophia and gave her a 'Let's bolt' look and she took the hint. Slowly, the two of us started to get up as quietly as possible. Sirena saw us and did the same while poking Hazel in the shoulder. The four of us made our way to the kitchen before I pulled them down behind the counter.

"Okay, so I think we need a plan to make sure Logan and Holly, and James and Evie are alone tonight." I whispered harshly to them.

"How are we going to do that?" Sirena asked.

I rolled my eyes. "If I knew I wouldn't be saying 'need'!" I whisper/yelled. "By the way, what happened with you and Carlos?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes widened slightly but it was Hazel who spoke. "What do you mean? What happened."

"Yeah," Sophia joined in to the interrogation. "Don't leave me in the dark!"

Sirena just shook her head and told us she would tell us later. We slowly made our way back to the circle just in time to have Kendall clear his throat.

"Ahem!"

Logan and Holly broke apart instantly. Both of them blushed and looked down sheepishly at the ground. I looked at the other girls and noticed Sirena had her planning face on. She turned her blue eys over to me before winking. I knew she had a plan.

**This was part 1 of 2! Please tell me what you thought of it! Part 2 might be up either tomorrow or the next day, and honestly, the WARNING! Was really meant for the next chapter, but a little warning in advanced never hurt anyone… right?**

**=]**


	12. Chapter 9: Ultimate Sleepover Part: 2

**OMG! I just realized that I got **_**6 **_**reviews on chapter 9! You guys must have liked it or felt in a very reviewee mood!**

**Okay, I lied. There is going to be 3 parts instead of 2! YAY! =]**

**WARNING! Slight Suggestive themes! But hey, this is rated T, right? =]**

**I just wanted to say thank you to **TheRescuer2, Logan Henderson Is Mine, abc123 **and **Love-Live-Keep Secrets **for reviewing! I'll say this again at the end, but I'll need at least **_**4**_** reviews on this chapter till I write the next one!**

**Here we gooooo…. (That was supposed to be like Peter Pan… oh well =])**

**Sirena's POV**

Everything was set. Believe it or not, I wasn't half bad at coming up with plans. Evie and Holly were two of my best friends and I would do anything for them. Especially Evie. We had known each other for years, even before the other girls, and I'd been with her through a lot. I thought a boyfriend would be good for her and James is a great guy from what I could tell. Holly just needed to break through her shell. She'd had bad experiences with trust in the past and I wanted to show her that it's okay to open up and let people in. Logan was a very sweet guy that is a lot like her in many ways. But I didn't plan on telling her what happened with him and Sophia, though. That probably wouldn't help the situation.

So we were all sitting after our game of Spin the Bottle and I nodded to Hazel to let her know it was time to go.

"Let's watch a movie!" She shouted loudly, trying her best impersonation of Sophia or Ariana.

"Okay!" Carlos bounced around. "Which movie, Haze?" I saw Hazel space out when he said the nickname, so I bumped Ariana, who was next to me, and gestured Hazel's way. She took the hint and slammed her body into Kendall's, who was sitting in between her and Hazel, and he fell hard onto Hazel. Everyone laughed, Carlos even fell over in laughter, and Hazel blushed but caught mine and Ari's eyes and knew to continue on.

"We should watch Chocolat!" Hazel exclaimed after she caught her breath.

"You mean that chick flick?" Kendall asked as he sat up rubbing his arm and wincing slightly where Ariana slammed into him.

"Oh, yeah!" Holly smiled. "I love Johnny Depp!"

Logan chuckled. "Doesn't every girl?"

"Not Sophia."

Every turned to look at Sophia incredulously. "You don't like Johnny Depp?" James asked with wide eyes. "Even I am in love with him!"

"Please say that's a med fore!" Evie begged next to him. I laughed, but my laughter was cut slightly short when Kendall's eyes met mine. He smiled and his emerald eyes lit up. My insides twisted into a heart… if that made sense.

"Well _I'm_ going to make popcorn!" Ariana exclaimed and practically ran into the kitchen.

"I'll go with." Kendall said and got up to follow her. My smile faltered a little bit but I knew I couldn't show it. So I nodded at Sophia to go.

"You know what we need?" She asked and flipped a dark brown strand of hair from her face.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

She smiled widely. "Candles!" The guys seemed a little on edge. Well, everyone but James.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" James exclaimed and pulled out his 'lucky comb' I had learned about earlier during spin the bottle.

"You don't think it will be slightly awkward?" Logan asked unsurely.

"No!" Sophia answered with a bright smile. "But where are they?"

"Mr. Bitters has some!" Carlos suggested. "We can take them but we cant let him see us."

"Isn't that stealing?" Holly asked, mimicking Logan's worried tone.

"No, silly!" Sophia said. "We'll return them when we're done!"

Carlos nodded his head in fast agreement. "Yeah, so it's more like barrowing."

Evie groaned. "You guys cant just take something that isn't yours without permission." She said in a tone that would vaguely resemble a mothers when shes giving a lecture.

"It's okay, we do it all the time." James said. He took her hand in his and she smiled while blushing and looking down at her knees. He chuckled a little and his eyes held a glow in them when he smiled sweetly at her. I thought it was the most precious thing in the world. I couldn't believe how lucky Evie was. But I had to stick to the plan.

"So it's settled!" I clapped my hands together. "Sophia and Carlos will go down and sneak into Mr. Bitters office fore candles, Ariana and Kendall will make the food, Hazel gets the movie and I am going to go stargaze on the porch!" I suddenly jumped up and ran out the porch door.

I laid on one of the lawn chairs. Our apartment had a nice view over the pool so it seemed perfect to me. I just hoped inside was going as beautifully too.

Then the door opened.

(Meanwhile… inside apartment… Holly's POV)

Sirena had just run outside and Sophia and Carlos were on their way down to the lobby. Ariana claimed that she was out of food so she ran down to the local convience store, and Kendall murmured something under his breath and slowly made his way to the porch door before slipping out and joining Sirena on one of the lawn chairs. Kendall definitely likes her.

I sat awkwardly next to Logan. We hadn't said a word to each other sense we kissed and I was really starting to think that game was a very bad idea, no matter how much I liked that kiss.

"So where are your parents?" Logan startled me, Evie and James. It was just the four of us now. Hazel went to her room to dig out the movie.

"We don't live with them." I stated quickly before Evie could say anything. It's not that I had anything against her; it's just that I was most definitely crushing on Logan and would have like the excuse to talk to him. "They said that we are all very mature, well, most of us." I didn't want to say that Sophia and Ariana's parents weren't quite on board with the rest of ours.

"Oh…" he trailed off. "Parents know best, right?" the small smile he offered me almost made me attack him so I could feel his soft lips on mine again.

"Tell me about your parents…" I offered conversation and before I knew it, we were talking nonstop. Looking into his deep brown eyes, I didn't even realize that no one came back from there selective tasks they had set off for, hours ago. I didn't realize that James had carried Evie bridal style into her room, or realize that Kendall and Sirena were kissing on the porch.

I didn't realize… I was falling in love.

**Sooooooo… what do you think? I need at least 4 reviews to update! I honestly don't care if it's the same person just sending in multiple different reviews. I just need 4!**

**With love, (And also the lady bug that I just found on my neck and had a screaming fit about…)**

**Evie =]**


	13. Chapter 10: Ultimate Sleepover Part: 3

**GAH! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I was going to update this last week but guess what? ….. **_**I MET LOGAN from BIG TIME RUSH!**_** =] YAY! **

**Okay, I think I almost cried! Logan isn't my favorite (my favorite is ****James****, cause, well, whose isn't he?) but it's still the same either way, right? I guess that's the power of spending your spring break in L.A with some of your friends! **

**Again, this DEFINITLY has a WARNING for suggestive themes because they really start doing… stuff. ;) Not enough for rating M, but suggestive stuff.**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter! =]**

**Carlos's POV (Flashback)**

_Sophia and I walked down the stairs. I was starting to wonder why I agreed to get her candles when I could be getting snacks and sodas. Then I remembered that I was practically in love with this beautiful girl. I know it's quick but that's just how I felt!_

"_Why are we stopping?" I asked, breaking out thought when I finally noticed that Sophia had plopped down on my favorite couch in the lobby._

_She shrugged. "Mission complete."_

_My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Mission complete? What do you mean?"_

"_We only planned this so Evie and Holly could be alone with James and Logan. Their alone so… mission complete!" she laughed slightly. I nodded my head in agreement and sat down next to her. I noticed that her feet were really red in her shoes._

"_Are your feet okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah, they're just irritated because I borrowed Holly's shoes and they're too tight." She explained and started braiding some of her dark hair absent mindlessly._

_Being the normally stupid me, I let my instincts take over me and I knelt down in front of her and took her feet out of her shoes. I started to message them. Our eyes met and I put pressure onto the arch in her foot. Sophia let out an embarrassingly loud moan and her head fell back; eyes hooded over and I unconsciously started to crawl on top of her. She opened her eyes and I suddenly lost all control that I had… which wasn't really saying much._

_I kissed her._

_It wasn't anything like a make-out session but it was intense in its own way; and it felt right. Like it was meant to happen…_

**James's POV (Flashback)**

"…_so that's how I lost my tooth biting into an apple!" Logan explained to Holly. They both burst out laughing but their eyes were holding a different vibe to them. Not wanting to spoil a moment for Logan, I turned to Evie._

"_So you never did tell me what you thought of our date…"_

_She smiled and her golden eyes seemed to light up like the fourth of July. "I thought it was absolutely extraordinary!" She gave me a sweet smile. Being the teenage boy that I was, I moved in closer to her._

"_And would you, maybe, like to do it again?" I asked quietly in an almost seductive voice. Evie's breathing seemed to sow down and get shallow; I knew I was getting close to something._

"_Yes…" she said breathlessly._

_I smirked and went in for the kill. "But we haven't had dessert yet…" I went full out seductive and it more than definitely worked. She practically jumped on me and she smashed our lips together. I picked her up bridal style and carried her off down the hall and to the door marked, Evie and Si._

_Closing the door with my foot, I walked over and dropped her on the bed. I kissed her and let my imagination go wild. I had a feeling that Evie wasn't one of __**those**__ types of girls but I was quite content on making out. I brushed her red hair away from her face and slowly snaked my other arm up her side. She moaned and I didn't care. I just let my heart guide me. _

_And my heart took control._

**Kendall's POV (Flashback)**

_I didn't know why I did it. I guess my natural leadership skills took over. I never liked seeing people alone, it just wasn't right. So I always made sure that no one had to be alone._

"_I'm going to go see if she is okay." I told Arianna as we stood in the kitchen. I walked over to the girl's porch door and slide it open slowly._

_Sirena looked beautiful. It was just the way the moon light combined with its reflection from the pool overlapped her already amazing features. She was lying on a lawn chair, looking at me with a small smile._

"_Hi," she said in an almost angel-like voice. I stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. If this was Minnesota, I probably would have caught a couple bugs._

"_Hey," I finally managed to get out. "Can I sit here?"_

"_Yeah, go ahead."_

_I sat down on the lawn chair next to her. We didn't say anything for a minute, but I didn't mind. I was oddly comfortable with the situation. _

"_I thought you were making popcorn with Ari?" Her statement was questioning and I gave a chuckle._

"_Yeah, but I thought you could use some company." I looked over at her and her blue eyes were more piercing then I had ever seen. Sirena smiled softly._

"_Why?"_

_I shrugged. "Just don't like when sweet and beautiful girls are alone." Our eyes met but this time it was more intensely. I couldn't look away. Needing to conform what these odd feelings really meant, I slowly scooted closer to her._

_My hand brushed up against hers and heat rose to my face. This hadn't happened sense I met Jo, but she turned out to be a really pain in the butt; Sirena was different then Jo. I just knew it. I have sense James crashed into Evie in the hall and I saw Sirena. She carried herself different then most girls I met… I liked it. It intrigued me somewhat. Luckily, I was very close to Logan and I could practically hear his voice in my head. "_There's more to her then meets the eye." _he would say. Then he would go on and tell me about how to never judge a book by its cover… etc… _

"_Can I…" I trailed off when I realized that I was about to ask her if I could kiss her. I didn't want to appear shy, I had to appear confident; for the simple fact that I'm a lot more hard headed then people realize. But Sirena was slowly breaking my walls. As much as I hated to admit it, I had been more then jealous when James kissed her. _

"_What?" She asked quietly._

_James had his chance, by accident. Now it was my turn._

_I cupped her face and kissed her. _

_I guess she didn't care because she was making no attempt to push me off. Off. I rolled over on top of her and I could hear someone shouting 'yays' and comments like that from the pool. It didn't take long to know it was Hazel. Her Texas accent was small but distinguishable._

_I didn't care. I was on my cloud nine._

**So, what do you think? Long, right? And mostly Kendall's! YAY! My sister broke her iPod **_**in **_**the amp so I was listening to Demi Lovato's Me, Myself and Time while writing this chapter. It just kept playing over and over and over… I think you get the idea! But thanks for making me, Angie… =]**

**With happy Logan memories,**

**Evie =]**


	14. Chapter 11: Those Lengths Right Now

**Another chapter! _So soon?_ Yep!**

**DRAMA ALERT! I hope this drama isn't coming to fast! Tell me if it! =]**

Thanks to TheRescuer2** and **Logan Henderson Is Mine **for reviewing!**

**PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! There are a couple different options!**

**Hazel's POV**

It had been a whole week sense the sleep over that changed everything. What started as a good idea to get to know the neighbors turned out to be our own little dating game. Evie and James were officially together. Well that was bound to happen either way. Sirena may have not given us details of what happened when she accidently walked in on them in the Palmwoods closet, but James wasn't shy about public display of affection.

Speaking of Sirena, she and Kendall were kind of together. They didn't really have it figured out but they were definitely touchier today when we were at the studio with the boys. Kendall 'accidently' spilt water all over her.

Logan and Holly were the shy ones. They looked to be in love but both were to shy to admit it. I kept telling Holly that she overcame her shyness once for him, why not now? She should be more comfortable with him now, though I don't think she is.

Carlos and Sophia… _grr. _Don't get me wrong! I love Soph and I'm really happy for her but I just wish she could have picked a different guy! I thought I had made it bluntly clear that I wanted him. And sometimes those feelings over power my self control. Sometimes like now.

I was sitting down on the stairs. I had just run out of the apartment after I saw Carlos practically tackle Sophia to the ground in kisses.

**(Flashback)**

"_That's not safe." Evie stated simply, shaking her head._

_James rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon babe! We do it all the time. We'll be fine!" he insisted._

"_Yeah," Carlos said as he jumped up next to them. "We destroy Gustavo's office with smoothies ALL the time!" everyone could tell that he was lying but no one was calling him on it. The boys, Evie, Hazel and Sophia were all called into the studio to record. _

_James gave Evie big hazel puppy dog eyes. "Pwease…." He stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout._

_Evie sighed. "Fine." The guys cheered. "But—" they all groaned. "—you have to give me a kiss." She gave him a playful smile._

_James's face lit up and his eyes lit up like light balls. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

"_Ahem!" Sophia cleared her throat. "We know she makes your world go round, but if we don't hurry, Gustavo's going to come back!" We laughed and the broke apart with deep blushes on their cheeks._

"_Well, here we go!" Kendall grabbed the smoothies and quietly slipped into the office. Carlos and James followed suit but Logan held back._

"_Why aren't you going?" Hazel asked Logan. He shook his head._

"_I don't think it's a good idea."_

_Evie threw her arms up. "Thank you! Someone agrees with me!"_

"_Please Logie?" Sophia pouted at him. "You don't want to be left out, now do you?"_

_As much as anyone would hate to admit it, Sophia was quiet manipulative. Logan must have noticed as he sighed, muttered 'I need new friends', and grabbed his smoothie and walked into the office._

_Five minutes later the boys walked out, drenched in smoothies but looking very satisfied._

_James suddenly smirked. "Hey Evie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Give me a hug…" he said with an evil smirk. His shirt was covered in smoothie. Evie hated to get dirty._

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_James Diamond, don't you are—" she let out a squeal as James ingolfed her in a bone crushing hug. He was so much taller then her that some got on her face._

"_Here I'll get that." He kissed her cheek where the smoothie was and Hazel and Logan made vomiting motions with each other._

"_How does the office look?" Sophia asked._

"_Great!" Carlos replied. "Like a big smoothie monster was slayed inside!" Sophia giggled._

"_You're cute!" _

"_So are you!" Then Carlos basically tackled her to the floor with a big kiss. Hazel couldn't take it and ran out in tears._

(**End of flashback)**

So that's how I ended up there on the stepped of the Palmwoods lobby. I ran all the way home from Rocque Records. I was on the stairs for a good 10 minutes before the door opened. I expected it to be some random stranger on something but no.

It was James.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to me. "We got worried when you ran away."

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Well, it's obviously something or you wouldn't be a total mess right now."

"Thanks, James." I told him sarcastically. He didn't catch it.

"You're welcome!" he smiled his 1,000 watt smile before getting serious. "Is this about Carlos and Sophia?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about them."

I stared at him strangely. James put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Carlos has a bit of a problem with liking to many girls at once. I wouldn't give up hope." He smiled sweetly.

I whipped my tears from my eyes and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Once again, you are _very _welcome."

I don't know why I did it. I knew it was wrong. Evie never did anything to me, it was Sophia. But somehow I found myself taking the Carlos anger out on her.

I slowly leaned in and kissed James.

It wasn't like when I kissed Carlos during the sleep over. With the Latino, it was a massive spark, well… for me at least. With James, it was just a little spark but it was there. He was kissing me back even if he seemed a little hesitant.

"James, me and Logan are going to get a smoothie—" We both turned to see a very horrified looking Evangeline at the bottom of the stairs.

"Evie—" James started with his own wide eyes. She didn't listen. Instead she ran away like her life depended on it. James wasted no time in jumping up and chasing after her but because Evie always ran every morning, she was really fast. The two were gone from view in seconds.

I groaned and put my head in my hands as new tears formed in my eyes. How could I do that? To one of my _best friends_? How could I do that to the _one _girl of the group who had completely changed for the guy?

How could I do this to myself?

I had no idea how I was going to face her after this. Would she accept my apology? Knowing Evie… probably not. She was picky when it came to sorrys. The redhead never took a plain sorry but made you go to certain lengths to show how truly sorry you were. But I didn't know if I could go to those lengths right now.

"Hazel?" I looked up and saw Logan standing there.

"What?" it came out harsher than I intended.

"Um… I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Evie…" he trailed off. I could tell I hurt his feelings with my last response.

I sighed and moved a piece of drown hair from my face. "No. I don't." with that, I left. Hoping things would work out in the end.

With Carlos, Sophia and Me; and James and Evie.

And most importantly, Me and Evie.

**So….. thoughts? I'll need 4 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Sorry to **TheRescuer2. **In the message I sent, I meant to say the next chapter coming up. But I swear it's the next one! Lol =]**

**PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! I need it for stories!**

**With a very sore finger from typing for so long,**

**Evie =]**


	15. Chapter 12: Someone Who Knows

**So sorry for the delay! *Ducks from random flying object* I really wanted to but I got unexpected writers block, than I got into my Kames story, Life's What You Make it, and then I just go really lazy. So yeahz… **

**Thank you to everyone who review and didn't give up hope on this!**

**Holly's POV**

Something was wrong. I could feel it. And it wasn't Evie running in the apartment crying.

"Evie?" I asked softly and knocked on her bedroom door. Everyone was out for the day. Ariana went downtown to finish the pictures for the Cuda modeling job she took pictures for awhile back, Sirena wanted to hit the beach for some alone time with the water and Evie, Hazel and Sophia went out to the studio with the guys… apparently that didn't go so well if Evie was in this bad of shape.

"Go away…" I heard Evie mumble while she cried.

I sighed. "Please Evie? I really want to know what's wrong."

My insides did a silent prayer when I heard light footsteps walking towards the door. But that didn't last long when I saw how Evie looked. She looked completely torn up. Her face was stained with tears and her vibrant red side bangs were complete soaked from her tears. "James cheated on me." Was all she said. I don't get aggressive but I was going to give that boy a nice talking to if he was going to mess with one of my best friend's heart.

"Oh Evie…" I whispered and pulled her into a hug, lucky we were the same height. I let her cry into my shoulder as I rubbed her back soothingly. Maybe the get together was a bad idea in the first place.

(Couple hours later…)

"Dinner!" Sophia called. Everyone was home by now but nobody dared asked what happened to Evie. I told them that her and James didn't end up working out but not to question her about it and being the exceptional friends they are, they listened.

"Who gave you permission to use the stove, Sophia?" Sirena asked. Everyone in the apartment knew that both Sophia and Ariana were only allowed to use the stove when they were giving permission to, otherwise they usually started fires.

Sophia looked down. "No one, but I wanted to make Evie feel better by making dinner for her!"

"I thought I told you to act as if nothing happened." I stated, finally joining the conversation.

"But I wanted—"

"She's right," Evie mumbled sleepily as she finally came out of her room for the first time sense the incident. "I just don't want to relive it."

"EVIE!" Ariana and Sophia both screamed simultaneously. They tackled her in a hug, almost knocking her down, and both talked rapidly at the same time.

I noticed Hazel was already sitting at the table, looking solemnest, not engaging Evie's presence at all. That got me wondering, but I knew it wasn't true and that Hazel probably didn't want to be around Sophia after Carlos.

That's when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Holly."

"Luke?" My insides twisted. Luke was my older brother and I loved him to death. I hadn't been able to talk to him sense we move out to L.A but I missed him like crazy.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Eh… I've been better."

I felt my stomach turn but not in the good way like before. "What's wrong?"

"Holly, we got news that people are moving into the Palmwoods."

"And why is that bad?"

"Because Morgan is one of them." I felt my knees wobble slightly. Morgan? Why would Morgan come here? God I hated Morgan.

Morgan and her friends, Abby and Maddie, always picked on me after my mother's death. I don't even know why they chose to but they would always call me "Little Orphan Annie" because my mother was gone, my father practically ditched me and Luke and it was no secret to people that I could sing like a goddess. Even if that sounds conceded, it was true.

"Why is she coming here? Are Abby and Maddie coming too? How do you know this?" I started bombarding Luke with questions.

"HOLLY!" He shouted into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down. I don't know she's coming but I just heard from Alexis that Abby was practically in tears when Morgan told her she was moving."

I sighed. "Alexis?" I questioned. Alexis was Abby's older sister and also Luke's girlfriend. "I honestly don't get why you date her…"

"I know it upsets you, but I'm in love. I can't help the feeling, ya' know?" I instantly thought of Logan and smiled largely enough to tare my face.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Good. Now, tell me about your trip so far."

I laughed a little. "Well, everything's going fine, Gustavo's a tool though. But as long as he makes us famous, I'm okay. I kind of—" I was cut off by the sudden sound of the door slamming.

I looked around and saw Evie crying on the floor as Sirena tried to calm her down and Sophia was holding Ariana back as Ariana held a French baguette in her arms, looking like she was about to smash it into someone. But what scared me the most was that I couldn't find Hazel anywhere. But all the other girls seemed to be looking at the front door of 2G.

"Luke, I'm gonna have to go." I said and hung up the phone, making my way over to everyone. "What happened?" I asked Sophia.

She sighed. "I was just trying to be polite; I didn't think something would be made of it… I knew I was told not to, but I couldn't help—" I tuned her out once I realized she wasn't going to be any help.

"Ariana?" I tried, but Ari was still glaring daggers at the door and her fist looked white around the baguette. "Sirena, please?"

Sirena just shook her head. "It is not my place to tell you. If you wish to know, you should probably go find Hazel." With that, Sirena helped Evie off the floor and led her to their room. I could hear Sirena mumbling something to Evie but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"Hazel!" I shouted as I ran down the halls of the Palmwoods. "Hazel!" I stopped when I heard crying from a closed closet. "Hazel?" I tried once again as I opened the door. But it wasn't Hazel.

It was James.

"James?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and his bangs clung to his face and they were soaked from the tears. "I can't believe I d-did that…"

"Do what, James?" I whispered and got on my knees in front of him.

"Hazel…" he murmured.

Hazel? What did Hazel have to do with this? She would never do anything to hurt someone.

"I don't follow you…"

He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Evie."

Now I was really confused. But then everything clicked. I didn't want to believe it. Hazel wouldn't do it; she knew that if she did she would get attacked from Ariana and Sophia and most importantly, me. We made a packed to never hurt each other.

"What happened?" I took the chance.

James just stared, is hazel eyes glistening with soon to be falling tears.

"I kissed Hazel."

**Dun. Dun. DUNNN!**

**How will the others take this news? WHY did James cover for Hazel and say HE kissed HER instead of the other way around? What will become of the six best friends?**

**So many questioned that can only be answered with reviews! =]**


	16. Chapter 13: Jealous Plan

**Hey! Sorry about delay! But here's the next chapter!**

**I'll need at least 4 reviews for the next chapter! =]**

**Logan's POV**

When I had woken up this morning, I hadn't expected to be sitting in a girl's room, comforting her while she cried her eyes out. But yet, here I was, hugging Evangeline close to my chest and rubbing circular motions into her back. I had only come up after I saw her run out in tears. Now I couldn't help but want to comfort her. I was just that type of person, and even though I knew that I would have to put my shirt in the drier with how many tears she crying I still knew I was doing the right thing, bringing a smile to my face.

"Thanks, Logan." She mumbled into my shoulder after about an hour of constant tears.

"Don't mention it. I'll make sure to talk to James too if you'd tell me what he did…" I still hadn't been able to find out what happened.

She shook her head. "No, I just want to go to bed." I nodded and gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Making my way to the door, I knew I would have to find out some way to know what happened.

I had to know everything.

**Sophia's POV (Finally, lol!)**

You ever know that feeling like four people know something but you don't? Well that's how I felt. Evie, Hazel and Sirena were all acting funny at dinner then recently, Holly joined in on that odd acting. I knew they knew something but I was too busy trying to make sure that Ariana didn't kill Hazel.

When Holly was on the phone, I had tried to comfort Evie by saying that she's too good for James and stuff like that but Hazel made the comment of saying, "Yeah, because that's exactly why she couldn't hold a boyfriend…" And even though she had muttered it, we all heard it. Now I felt like kicking her ass. No one talked to my best friends like that and got away with it, even if that person was another or my best friends. But lately it didn't even seem like Hazel was my best friend. She had been really pissy with me lately and it was starting to annoy the hell out me.

Logan walked out of Evie's room and I immediately attacked him with questions. "How is she? Is she okay? What did James do? Did she say anything about Hazel?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Logan held up a hand. "No she didn't. she said she just wanted to go to bed, so I let her. But yeah, I think she's going to be okay."

That put a small smile on my face. "Yay! Maybe she'll be better by morning."

"Maybe." Logan inquired and looked at his watch. "Well I have to go back otherwise Mama Knight is going to kill me."

"Kay, bye." I watched him walked out with a sad smile. I loved how quickly we all became friends. It was just… cool.

I shrugged and put my shoes on. I didn't want to stay much longer, I was getting restless and my energy was being pent up. Something I found in common with Carlos. Aw my little Carlitos. That boy could melt my heart, put it in a gravy pot and pour it all over his food and I would still love him. Yes, love. I just was drawn to him by a weird force of nature.

Anyway, I needed to get moving and wear my energy out otherwise I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. So I made my way down the Palm Wood's hall ways, looking ffor nothing in particular. That was, until I heard it.

It almost sounded like a moan. Not full out _doing it _kind of moan but the kind you make when you're making out with someone. That was odd considering it was about 11:30pm.

I followed the noise until I reached the door of a closet. No wonder I could hear it… the door was open.

I had always been into spy movies, so I quietly pulled the door open enough that I could peer through but not let enough light in for them to notice that I was there. But what I saw shocked me.

James and Hazel. Making out. In the closet.

Everything came together like one big puzzle. One big puzzle that I never expected to have to solve in a million years.

"James…" Hazel groaned as her eyes were scrunched tight, head tilted back. I listened in on their conversation, hoping that it would be one of those movie moments where I would miss something big if I ran away too early.

"Hazel, I can't." James pulled away completely and I was sure there was tears in his eyes. "You're a nice girl and all, but…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A habit the 'dogs' all seemed to have.

Hazel sighed. "But I'm not Evie." She looked down and the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah…"

"Then why did we even do this?"

"We did it because Logan was feeling up my girl when it was supposed to be me that was comforting her." James's voice held malice from start to finish.

"But she's crying because of us." Hazel kept her gaze on the floor before looking up at the sound of a door opening down the hall. I quickly snapped back behind the corner, praying that I hadn't been seen ease dropping.

"Hey Sophia!" It was Kendall.

"Shh!" I put my finger to my lip and jerked my head backwards towards the door.

Kendall crept up behind me and looked in. "Oh, I get it. James got angry about Logan so he wants to make Evangeline jealous by dating Hazel." I looked at him like he was a god. How could he figure all that out so fast? "Anyway, I was just coming out to find Sirena. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Hmm…" My face scrunched up into my 'Quirky' thinking face, as Carlos called it. "I don't know but my best guess would be the pool. Oh! Tell Logan to meet Holly in the library. She said she has a big surprise for him."

"Thanks!" He waved good bye and walked off leaving me to process the info. Now only Ariana wasn't aware of what was happening. And even then the others wouldn't know about James and Hazel's new plan, so I had to warn them all.

I ran back to apartment 2G like my life depended on it.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Evie :)**


	17. Chapter 14: A Tour

**So sorry for the long wait! I kind of forgot about this story, but I didn't get that many reviews so I started to figure that I lost a lot of viewers… So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy! **

**Sirena's POV**

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Evie to the studio today, after all." Holly whispered in my ear from our spots on the leather couches in Gustavo's studio waiting area.

We were all here as a group and even the boys were here. Apparently Gustavo wanted to tell us about a plan for a couple of joint songs for our albums. None of us had been certain if Evie would be okay to be in the same room as James, much less Hazel. Yeah, Sophia made sure to fill the other three of us in pretty well. Me and Ariana hadn't found it so farfetched but Holly was still a little reluctant to admit that Hazel would do that, but she was also Hazel's best friend so she might be a little biased.

I however, was Evie's best friend, making me biased too. Ariana was just pissed to no end and Sophia was doing her best to try and lighten the awful moods but failing.

The boys? They were on James's side of this. Maybe not Logan, but Logan had to consol Evie for at the least an hour last night. He got a pretty good idea of how James's actions effected Evie.

"So, the order will go: Ariana and Logan, Evangeline and James, and Sirena and Carlos." Gustavo told us as he came out of his magic song writing room. We all looked at Evie to see her reaction to the news that she would be doing a duet with James.

"Um… Gustavo?" Kendall said from the other side of the room, or as Ariana called it, the guys side. "What about me, Holly and Hazel? Are we going to be in the song?" Gustavo looked at Kendall with an evil eye.

"No." He said shortly then ushered us six into the booth. There were three mike stands and we were told to stand by our partner. I tried to catch Kendall's eye but he was too busy looking at James and Evie who were standing as far away from each other as possible but still using the same stand. It was kind of hard considering their stand was in the middle.

I turned to Carlos. "Are they going to be okay?"

Carlos shrugged. "As long as James doesn't say something stupid… yeah."

"Okay!" Gustavo shouted into the mic on the other side of the booth's glass window. "Start now."

Ariana and Logan began:

_A word's just word  
'Til you mean what you say_

_And love isn't love  
'Til you give it away_

_We've all gotta give  
Yes, something to give  
To make a change_

Send it on, on and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part, reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

_The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light, and send it on_

Then Evie started with James:

_Just smile, and the world  
(Just smile, and the world)  
Will smile along with you  
That small act of love  
Is meant for one who will become two_

If we take the chances  
To change circumstances  
Imagine all we can do

_If we send it on, on and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part, reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire_

With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong

Shine a light, and send it on  
Send it on, ooh, send it on

Ariana and Logan:

_There's power in all  
Of the choices we make _

Evie and James:

_So I'm starting now  
There's not a moment to waste _

Then it was mine and Carlos's turn:

_A word's just word  
'Til you mean what you say  
And love isn't love  
'Til you give it away_

Then we all sang:

_Send it on, on and on_

_Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part, reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire_

With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light, and send it on

Send it on, on and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part, reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire

_With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
Make it strong  
Shine the light, and give it on  
Shine the light, and send it on  
Shine the light, and send it on_

We finished and looked at Gustavo expectantly. He didn't look impressed.

"Where was the love?" He asked us in an annoyed tone, looking directly at Evie and James when he said it. They both shifted uncomfortably and Holly leaned over to tell him something. He made an 'Oh' face but made us rehearse the song for the next couple hours.

By the time we had gotten it good enough for the day, we were all wiped out. Kendall, Holly and Hazel had gone to the Starbucks across the street for coffee.

Kelly leaned over Gustavo's large form to talk in the mic. "Guys, we wanted to put this song on the album. Griffin said we get a tour!" She beamed and the six of us in the booth lit up as well.

On instinct, Evie jumped to hug James tightly around the neck. It was known to be how she expressed her gratitude. Everyone stopped in place to gap in awe and wait for the sure melt down. But it never came.

James just hugged Evie back. I wasn't sure if he was happy about the tour or he was just happy to have Evie back in his arms, but either way he still buried his face in the cran of her neck and hugged her waist tightly.

"Yay!" Sophia bounced in the studio room. We had forgotten she was there.

We all looked at each other (with the exception of James and Evie who were still wrapped up in their hug) and did a celebratory shout before surrounding ourselves in a feeling of excitement, Carlos quickly going into a discussion about what the tour bus was going to be like while Logan started telling us about the price of the gas was going to be.

"Why's everyone so happy?" Hazel asked coming back into the room with Kendall and Holly.

"We get a tour!" Ariana beamed at Kendall.

"Really? That's great!" Kendall exclaimed and hugged her tightly. I wasn't to thrilled but I wasn't going to let it ruin my good mode, so I ended up hugging Holly and telling her about the news.

The whole time James and Evie never breaking the hug until Hazel came up and practically forced James away from Evie.

We all shot her a solemn glance but she just shook her red hair and joined the rest of us.

"Is it just me, or does James not look too happy?" Ariana asked Logan from behind me.

"I don't think this is going to be the last time we see this odd behavior." Logan stated but quickly cheered when Freight Train brought in donuts.

**Okay, so not the best chapter, but at least it was something right? Next chapter should be mostly about Logan and Holly.**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Hold it Against Me

**Sorry about the wait! And I'm trying to get a schedule for this because it's far from over! But thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**Here's another chapter**

**Evie's POV**

"You okay?" Sophia asked me for the millionth time that day as we sat next to each other by the pool.

I nodded. "I'm fine… just excited for the tour, that's all." I tried to give her my best smile but I was never a good actor and I knew she saw through it. Thankfully she pretended to buy it.

"So," She took a sip of her banana smoothie. "What'd she?"

"Who?"

Sophia looked at me like I was an idiot. "Hazel! Who else?"

"Sophia," I sighed. I didn't talk to Hazel and I really didn't plan on it. If she wanted forgiveness, she'd have to earn it.

We sat there, making small talk about touring across the country, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a boy behind me. He had short brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes… ugh, hazel.

"Yes?" I asked, probably harsher then needed.

He smirked. "I couldn't help but notice how stunning you looked sitting there and I thought I'd come introduce myself. My name is Dak." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and Sophia squealed.

"Dak Zevon?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep. That's me." Dak answered sincerely. He seemed like a good guy. He was pretty hot too. "Anyway, would you like to get a smoothie with me… what's your name?"

I chuckled a little bit. "Evie." I told him and Sophia gasped. Man she was kind of annoying with her sound effects.

"Evie!" She whispered hoarsely in my ear. "You never let anyone call you that until you're close!"

I shook my head and turned back to Dak. "I'd love to get a smoothie with you—"

"WHAT?" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia!"

"You've already got a smoothie right there!"

"Where?" I faked dumbness and poured onto her lap. "I don't see one."

She sat there with her mouth wide open and staring at the smoothie on her lap before jumping up and running to the lobby. I turned back to Dak, who didn't really seem fazed by the bitchyness that I just delivered.

"Smoothie?" He nodded and beamed, walking with me to the smoothie stand.

**Sophia's POV**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!_

I could not believe she just poured her smoothie on me for some guy! Okay, well, it wasn't just some guy and yeah, I might have been a little annoying but she didn't need to pour her smoothie on me.

"Sophia?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. All four of the guys were standing behind me in their swim trunks, looking at me in question.

I groaned. "Evie poured her smoothie on me because she was flirting with some guy and now I feel it running down my leg, so I'm gonna go!" I didn't give them a chance to respond before I ran for the elevator.

I dinged the button on the wall of the elevator and caught a quick glance at James's hurt expression as he looked down in shame, not even trying to suppress his feelings when Hazel came into view and gently caressed his face.

Hazel.

Somehow I wanted to blame Evie's new attitude on her. If she would've never kissed James, Evie wouldn't be like this. Then again, Evie should know that first loves don't always last forever and should be taking her anger out on a pillow instead of her friends. That just leaves James. I decided to blame James for it all.

Ariana gave me a weird look when I entered our apartment. "What's up with you and why are you covered in smoothie?"

"Evie dumped her smoothie on me."

"What?"

"I know, right?" I flopped down on the couch and Ariana soon joined me. "Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"How did we all turn out like this?"

She looked at me through her light blonde hair. "Like how?"

"You know… hating each other."

She just laughed. "We don't hate each other, Soph. We're just all going through a rough patch. A rough patch by the name of Boys." I grinned. She was right, this was all about boys and when it came down to it, we could all get through it together. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, suddenly nervous.

"Always."

"Well… don't tell Sirena but I really like Kendall." Deadpan. That's the only the word to describe my feelings. We were all officially loosing it.

"I won't tell." I assured her and leaned my head back against the couch, praying this was all a bad dream.

**Holly's POV**

"Wow…" I muttered to Logan as we watched Carlos try to jump the pool in rocket skates. "That's not safe at all."

Logan turned to look at me. "That's exactly what I was thinking." We stared at each other for a moment until something lightly splashed my face and it wasn't water.

"Kendall!"

"What? I thought my smoothie could break the love fest of the nerds over there." The blonde smiled smugly but James just groaned.

"Please don't talk about smoothies." He looked annoyed and depressed at the same time.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because look over at the smoothie stand!" I did and saw Evie flirting with a really cute guys.

"Wait, is that—"

"Dak Zevon? Yeah." He sighed and leaned his head back and onto Hazel's lap, who was sitting right next to him. I found it insanely weird that he'd talk like that while he's laying by his _new _girlfriend. I guess boys are just odd like that. Hazel just looked down cast as she stroked hair out of James' face.

Kendall sat up suddenly.

"I have an idea."

"Idea for what?" Logan questioned.

"James, follow me!" He forcefully grabbed James' wrist and dragged him off to the smoothie stand, right by Evie and Dak. We all leaned back and watched.

**James's POV**

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I whispered/yelled as we got closer to Evie and Dak.

He stopped for a moment to say, "Getting your girl back."

He pulled me over to them and stopped by them. Evie took one look at me and turned away immediately. Kendall shoved my in between her and Dak before telling Dak that he needed to speak to him about more 'concert musts'.

"Um… hey." I greeted awkwardly and rubbed the back on my neck. God she looked beautiful standing there, more beautiful then Hazel could be. I knew that sounded bad but I wasn't going to deny that Evie was the one for me.

"Hello." She still wasn't looking at me and it made me angry somewhat.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I led her to a little area behind the pool.

"Evie I want to say something." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry—"

"Yeah, James. I know you are." She stated sternly and walked away. Just walked away. NO ONE walks away from James Diamond.

I noticed Guitar Dude next to me and basically stole his guitar, jumping up on a ledge so I could look out over the whole pool. Evie was still there, sitting with Sirena and an oddly looking Kendall.

Now was my chance.

"Everyone!" I called out to the pool, effectively getting their attention. "I want you to know that I wrote a song for Evangeline and this is how I truly feel about her." Happy she didn't leave, I sat down and began to strum the guitar and sang:

_Hey over there  
Please forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But you're winning  
And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make It clear  
Little question  
Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you __hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you __hold it against me_

_Hey You might think  
That I'm crazy  
But I you know I'm just your type  
I'mma be a little hazy  
But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us  
When we're dancing on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see It  
So I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you __hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you __hold it against me_

_If I said I want your body  
Would It __Hold It Against Me__?_

I finished to see everyone looking at me. Kendall, being a savor, stood up and clapped and everyone soon joined. Everyone except Evie and Hazel. I knew Hazel was going to be pissed but she knew I wanted Evie.

Evie looked at me with tears on her eyes before she too got up and clapped. The smile she gave me proved that my mission was some-what complete.

**OKAY! I know I said this would be mostly Logan and Holly but that's NEXT chapter! I promise! I just wanted to sorta end the little drama with Evie and James but I don't know if I want them together again just yet… maybe later. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Be Right Back

**Okay, **this update came faster than the last one! I'm getting back into the habit but hopefully I'll have the NEXT one out even sooner! **BUT YOU GOTTA REVIEW! **I can't know what you guys want to see happen if you don't tell me!

Anyway, thanks to those who did review and please, enjoy this Holly/Logan/DRAMA chapter… ;)

**Logan's POV**

"Did you enjoy James's little song?" I asked Holly as we sat by each other at a table in the Palm Woods school library.

She chuckled and I saw a few freckles scattering themselves across her heart shaped face. "Well, it was interesting. That's for sure! I didn't think Evie was into that kind of thing."

"Really?"

"I mean, she… she doesn't usually like public display of affection."

I smiled. "James came home after the song and told me all about how he wanted Evie to forgive him and want him back."

"Wait! Does that mean he's _using _Hazel?" She snapped her head up and I suddenly felt myself turn red under her piercing blue eyes.

"W-Well, he m-might be. I d-don't know for sure." I stuttered out in a lie. I knew that was exactly what he was doing but I didn't want to admit that I had friends like that.

"Oh…" She looked back down at her anatomy book and I felt bad that I was causing so much stress on her.

I suddenly got an idea but before I could engage Holly in the topic I heard a crash.

Ariana and Kendall were running through the library, Kendall waving his arms and holding a Seventeen Magazine in his hand that had Ariana on the cover. **(**_**Coffee Writer Girl**_** I'm adding this little Ariana/Kendall moment for you! :)**

"I can't believe you were on the cover!" Kendall exclaimed as Ariana attempted to jump up and snatch the magazine from him.

"Hey! They said I looked like Emma Watson! I thought it would help my career!" Ariana shot back defensively and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kendall smirked and took a step closer to her. "And you think that argument is going to keep me from telling everyone else about this?"

"Maybe…" She said and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Kendall chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Maybe you'll have a little more luck next time. CARLOS!" He screeched and ran off to find the Latino. Ariana saw us and walked over to us, plopping down next to me.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hi." I smiled back and pulled my English text book from my school bag.

Ariana groaned. "Are you two going to study?"

"Yep. And you should too." Holly stated without looking up from her book.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "I know, but it's so boring."

"I know."

"So why do you do?"

"I like it."

"You like being bored?"

"Yes." Holly said simply and turned the page in her book.

Ariana looked over at me. "Hey, is James single?"

I looked over at her incredulously. "Why?"

She shrugged. "He's cute. I mean, Kendall is more my type but James is one hot piece of man candy that I haven't tasted yet."

"You better stop." Holly snapped at her suddenly, her face in a deep scowl. "You know how much that would hurt Evie and Hazel. And what about Kendall? You treat him like he's a free card! And Sirena…"

"Ugh!" Ariana groaned again. "Take a chill pill! I was just saying my thoughts! And besides," She leaned in closer so we were the only ones that could hear. "We all know James is a player. There is no way that he would stick with Evie in the end. It's the chase that he's after and once he's won, he's going to get bored and want another one. Evie would have to be an idiot to believe James would stay with her."

"Stop! I've had enough!"

"Enough of what?" Ariana asked with an odd gleam in her eyes that I didn't like.

Holly's voice raised slightly. "I've had enough of you saying things like this about your best friends! What happened to our packed to not let guys ruin our friendships? We all used to be close as pees in a pod and now we're all in secret battles with each other."

Ariana looked like she was about to hit something. Her gaze softened a little before whispering harshly, "You know, maybe you should ask yourself that. Considering the fact that Logan sneaks out every night to watch Sophia practice hockey down at the rink." She stood up roughly and left the library.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't dare look at Holly's face.

I only felt worse when she stayed quiet and got up and left without a word, leaving her books on the table.

**Sophia's POV**

I didn't understand why everyone was taking their anger out on me lately. First there was Evie and the smoothie incident. Then there was Hazel, who had came running up to me and demanding that I tell her why James liked Evie more than her and ended up throwing a shoe at me head when I told her that maybe he liked redheads more. Now, as I sat on the couch eating my popcorn, I listened as Holly scream at me about how I was trying to steal Logan from her. Why would I want Logan? I was dating Carlos.

"Good God Sophia!" She shrieked and her blonde hair flew around her face as she shook her head in rage. "Why would you?"

I sighed. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Holly."

She seemed to freeze for a moment, taking in everything I just said. Finally she let out a heavy sigh and sat down by me on the couch and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "I'm sorry. It was irrational of me to get mad at you when I'm angry at Ariana." She apologized and I gave her a smile in return.

"It's okay. Carlos always tells me I'm an angel from a heaven made of beauty and adorableness."

"Really?" We both turned to see Hazel standing in the doorway, clothes soaked through and hair plastered to her face.

Holly's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why are you wet?"

She sighed. "I saw James getting jealous over Evie talking to Dak so I told her to stop being a flirt and she pushed me into the pool."

I nodded. "Yeah, she's been touchy lately."

"Well…" Holly started. "You did steal her boyfriend, Hazel."

Hazel just rolled her eyes and went to her room but yelled, "It's not stealing if the other comes willingly!"

Me and Holly shared a look. It was true, James went willingly but he definitely wasn't enjoying it as much as he did with Evie and that said a lot.

"You know what I think?" Sirena said as she came outta the bathroom. "I think we should get Evie to take James back. She's been flirting with Dak lately and if we don't do something soon, she'll end up dating him and we all know damn well that Dak is too much of a simple man for her."

Holly looked uneasy. "But don't you think James is sort of a player?"

Sirena shook her head. "Not when he's with Evie. I never once saw him even _look _at another girl when he was with her. Who told you he was a player?"

Holly's fisted tightened. "No one." She said through gritted teeth. She stood up. "I'll be back." And with that, she was out the door and out of view.

**REVIEW! :]**


	20. Chapter 20: Someone's Going To Get It

Sorry for late update! I had a rough patch in my life but I'm better now! So updates will come regularly! YAY!

Haha, okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep this story going, so review for this chapter too!

Enjoy! :)

**Sirena's POV**

Life was too complicated.

As we stood there in the studio box of Rocque Records, I felt the tension between too many of us. Evie and Hazel… that tension was obvious. EVERYONE knew their situation so we all planned to deal with that. What we didn't plan on dealing with was Holly an Ariana. Why were they in a fight? It was all too consuming for me.

Yes, consuming. They were consuming my precious time I had with Kendall but I wasn't much of a complainer so I kept my mouth shut.

On the way back from the studio, it got even worse. Ariana and Evie seemed to add tension between each other and Sophia looked like she wanted to scream to the high heavens. I guess I was the only that didn't know what was going on.

By the time we actually got to the Palmwoods, the boys were waiting for us.

"Hey," Carlos greeted Sophia with a quick kiss. "We wanted to go to the movies. You guys wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Sophia and Hazel shouted at the same time.

Holly shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I nodded and Ariana beamed.

James, who had been standing behind Kendall, took a hesitant step to the front. "Evie? Do you wanna come?" He asked shyly.

Evie kept her head down and shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" James asked with a hurt face.

"I-I have a date." She stuttered, still not looking at any of us.

"With who?" I inquired.

"Dak…" I heard her mumble under her breath so that I was the only to hear it.

I turned back to the guys. "She said a new guy." I lied. I hated lying but I also hated seeing people in pain and sometimes you have to sacrifice one for the other.

James nodded slowly, the frown on his lips not leaving but he kept his head up, mostly out of pride.

I could only imagine how Hazel was feeling about all this.

But she wasn't even looking at him.

She was looking at Carlos.

Now I was really confused.

Oh well… I'll find out later.

**Ariana's POV**

I was being a bitch. I knew that. I also know that I should stop.

But I couldn't.

I don't know what had gotten into me but something did and it wasn't for the better.

I was seeing James in a whole new light. I was seeing how cute he looked when he tried to figure out what kind of candy he wanted at the movie theater concession stand. How depressed he looked when Carlos offered him Twislers but turned him down because he said they reminded him of Evie's hair. The way he shifted uncomfortably in the romance movie we had chosen when he felt obliged to put his arm around Hazel… there were so many things I noticed.

Were these the things that Evie and Hazel saw? Or all those other girls he's screwed around with?

I felt odd about thinking these things. I mean, I figured out yesterday in the library that I had a crush on Kendall. But Sirena? She and Evie were the most innocent of our group. You don't corrupt the innocent ones. Evie was the prime example of what happens when you do that. They turn touchy, stony… bitchy… that's what happens and I don't think I wanted to see Sirena that way.

James was the next best option.

"Hey James." I whispered as I leaned over the seat to talk to him.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded. "Sure." He unlocked his arm from Hazel and followed me out of the theater. On the way out, though, I felt as if someone was watching me.

I passed the thought off and lead James into the corner of the theater, sitting down on one of the couches.

"What's up?" He asked as he plopped down beside me.

I shrugged. "Just wanted to know how you've been… you know… with Evie…"

He looked down at his shoes. "Okay, I guess. I'd love it if she talked to me. I never told anyone this… but I think I…" He trailed off.

I leaned in closer. "You think you what?"

James took a deep breath. "I think I love her."

I froze. He loved her? Damn… I didn't know he cared that much for her.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I think she loves you too. But she's upset and you're going to have to find some way to make it up to her."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll try. I mean, I tried with that song… but I guess I'll try harder."

I smiled. "That's the spirit! But first you might want to break it off with Hazel."

James looked at me blankly for a second before he beamed. "I'll do that after the movies over. Thanks, Ari!"

"No problemo."

**Holly's POV**

Once the movie ended, we went our separate ways from the guys. Well, Hazel and James stayed late. But the other four of us girls left, on our way back to the Palmwoods.

"Do you think Carlos is cute?" Sophia asked us all on our walk back.

"Why?" I asked back. "Aren't you dating him?" I mocked with a smile.

She blushed. "Yeah, but I was just wondering."

"I think he's cute." Sirena piped up, shocking me slightly.

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. He looks like a teddy bear."

Ariana chuckled. "A Latino teddy bear."

I smacked her on the shoulder. "Stop being rude."

She just shook me off and went to talk to Sophia, but I still over heard her.

"Did Logan make a move on you?" She whispered to Sophia.

"Shh! And kind of. He said he wanted to hang with me alone some time." Sophia whispered back.

I felt my body shake with rage.

Oh. Someone is going to get it.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I've been going through some issues at the moment but I promise to get everything updated this weekend. I really promise! I know I've been falling through on most of my promises to you guys lately but I REALLY PROMISE!

Haha, anyway, please do not review to this note. The reason is because once I get the next chapter to this story, I'm going to replace this note with the chapter and if you review this, you can't review the chapter! Haha ;-)

Thanks for everyone that is still hanging in there with me. You guys are the best!

"See" you this weekend!

-Gotta Live It Big Time


End file.
